


Black Pepper Pipple

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Pipples were there, wanting to be eaten.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Pepper Pipple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Are you sure?" Cleo questioned, despite knowing that she wouldn't have a pair of noisy Pipples eyeing her stewpot if they didn't desperately want to be eaten. These two desperately wanted to be eaten, much as one had the day before, when she'd been making a gaebul stir-fry. That Pipple had been an interesting addition to the flavor of the meal, not overpowering or distracting despite not being a vegetable native to Hinomoto. 

There was certainly no shortage of Pipples around the Halidom and already, the ones that had been sent to various villages were planting their seeds and then happily... being eaten. A Pipple cookbook had even been published, filled with thirty of what the author claimed were the best Pipple recipes. Cleo wasn't entirely sure of that, but she did have a copy already marked up with notes of how to multiple any given recipe to serve the group she had to serve. Most of the dishes were a bit on the simple side, but Cleo knew how to dress them up. Hopefully anybody else with Pipples to cook would figure out how to do the same, if they wanted. Pipple was, after all, quite tasty on its own. 

"In you go," Cleo continued, lifting the lid to let them both dive in. It never got any less weird, Cleo thought as she reached for a pinch of salt and another pinch of ground black pepper to toss in with them. At least they tended to help prepare one another and the ready Pipple supply did help the Halidom save money. 

The Pipples wriggled happily as they settled into the boiling water and then gestured for Cleo to put the lid back on over them. That, she did readily. She'd know when they were ready... 

"Thank you, Pipple."


End file.
